Fate Of The World
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: It's the end. The Final Countdown *DO DAH DO DO DO DAH DO DO DO* Except minus space, and all that song was about. Master Xandred is about to unleash his final attack, and the Samurai Rangers must stop him. Alternate Title: How I Think The Final Arc Of (Super) Samurai Should Have Gone. Pairings: Jemily, Kia, Lantonio, and Mike/OC. Takes place after my other one-shots, so read those.


Fate Of The World

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Still don't own Power Rangers (Super) Samurai! Except for my OC's that I'll explain when we get to them. Author's note: This is basically how I think the last arc of the season should have gone. So, what to expect: Lauren being awesome, Jemily, and more.**_

The original team of Rangers arrived at the Shiba House after taking down Deker. Jayden was really injured from the fight.

"Amigo! What happened?" Antonio asked, since he and Lauren had to deal with a Nighlock that was terrorizing the city.

"Deker's gone. We did it." Jayden told him.

"That's great." Antonio said.

"Yeah, we needed a victory."

"Well," Lauren started talking as she walked in. "I hope that you guys are ready, because the Nighlock Antonio and I faced today said that Master Xandred would be coming soon. I don't know how long we have, but we need all of us at full strength. Jayden, you shall lead the team in combat when Master Xandred shows up, so that I can perform the Sealing Symbol."

"Got it." Her little brother told her.

"The rest of you, I shall need you rested for when they strike." Everybody nodded. "This meeting is over." Lauren told them. They all split off into groups, Jayden went with Emily, Mia went with Kevin and Mike, and Antonio followed Lauren.

* * *

"Em, this is going to be tough." Jayden said.

"I have to be strong. For Serena." Emily told him.

"If we can do this-" Jayden started.

"We _can _do this, Jayden." Emily told him.

"What are we going to do after?" He asked. Emily froze because she didn't know the answer.

* * *

Antonio was training against Lauren because she wanted to.

"I think that you need to rest too, Lauren, Symbol Power takes a lot out of you, and the Sealing Symbol is really tough." Antonio awaited another hit, but Lauren stopped.

"You're right. I need to conserve my energy for the Nighlock." Lauren said. She headed in with Antonio.

* * *

"Well, it looks like we're almost done here." Kevin said.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"We're still gonna be with each other after, right?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't know what happens after, we've only been trained for now."

* * *

The next day, three Nighlock attacked in different parts of the city. Jayden and Emily took one Nighlock, Mike, Mia, and Kevin took the second one, and Antonio and Lauren were in charge of the last one. They all morphed and headed off to their locations.

* * *

When Jayden and Emily arrived, the Nighlock was terrorizing the people in the park.

"Hey, leave those people alone!" Jayden yelled.

"Oh, you Rangers. I see our split up plan is working, you won't be able to stop us from rising the Sanzu River! It is now almost completely full!" The Nighlock gloated.

"We will stop you!" Emily yelled, running toward the Nighlock. The Nighlock then used its attack, a ray that slows things down, and it hit Emily as she was in the middle of a strike.

"What did you do to her?" Jayden exclaimed.

"I stopped her, she can't stop me now. I'll be going now, Master Xandred wants the Reds to witness his triumph." The Nighlock went into a crack as Jayden tried to snap Emily out of it, but she wasn't moving. Jayden knew it was risky but he had to try the symbol for speed. He got the symbol ready.

* * *

Mike, Kevin and Mia arrived to find Dayu.

"Dayu!" Mia yelled.

"Oh, hello Rangers, I don't see any Red, so I don't have to hold back."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Master Xandred gave clear instructions for the Red Rangers to witness the end of their world. He said to destroy the others." Dayu laughed in their faces. The three Rangers all attacked her at once. She held them back, but she struggled to do so. "Fine, if you want to struggle. Moogers! Take care of them." Dayu ordered. Suddenly a huge swarm of Moogers that would have troubled all seven of them appeared. The three Rangers were subdued in no time.

"You won't destroy the world!" Kevin screamed defiantly.

"Oh, really? Who's going to stop us? You?" Dayu mocked them as they lay down on the ground, beaten. "You know, I thought defeating you would be more fun." Dayu taunted. She was about to attack when Mia used the rest of her strength and knocked Dayu's feet out from under her. She fell to the ground and the Rangers tried to keep her down.

"Don't mess with us!" Mike bragged.

"Moogers!" Dayu summoned.

* * *

Antonio and Lauren found themselves face to face with a Nighlock. The Nighlock was terrorizing people.

"Oh, hello Rangers." The Nighlock said.

"We will stop you!" Antonio yelled.

"Oh really? Well then, I guess you won't mind this!" The Nighlock put out a mist that was going for Antonio. Lauren got in the way and absorbed all of it.

"NO!" Antonio yelled.

"That was meant for you!" The Nighlock lamented. He was gearing up for another attack when he was summoned. He left to meet Master Xandred. Antonio grabbed Lauren and headed for the Shiba House.

* * *

Emily didn't know what happened. One second she was going to attack, and the next she and Jayden were alone.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

"We have to hurry to the Shiba House!" Jayden told her. Emily followed him. She noticed that he was running slower than usual.

* * *

Mia, Kevin, and Mike were almost completely wore out. The Moogers just wouldn't stop. They needed a way out. They kept fighting and fighting, but there was no end in sight. Mia was getting really worn down and a Mooger got a lucky hit. She fell down and passed out. All of a sudden, the Moogers left.

"Huh?" Mike asked.

"We need to get Mia to the Shiba House!" Kevin said. Mike got to him and helped lift her up. They headed for the Shiba House.

* * *

Antonio was the last to arrive, and he saw that Mia was also down. He put Lauren in a bed at the hospital room and went to talk to the others.

"So, with Antonio, that makes five left." Kevin said. "That's the number we started with. Except with Mia out, we can't make the Megazord."

"Unless one of us uses the Black Box." Emily said.

"So, we'll have four at regular power and one Black Box enhanced Ranger. I hope that's enough." Antonio said. Jayden had stayed quiet as they worked it out.

"Jayden, what do you think?" Mike asked.

"We need them." He said.

"We might be able to do it. If you use the Black Box, you might have enough strength to defeat Xandred." Kevin said.

"And all of them will go after me. And then when they get to me, Emily will be done too." Jayden told them.

"What? Why?" Emily asked.

"The only reason you're still moving is because I used the Speed Symbol on you, without the power source, me, you'll freeze again."

"What?" The guys asked.

"The Nighlock froze me?"

"Yes, and Lauren is the only one with mastery of the Sealing Symbol, in case brute force doesn't work. We need her, and we could always use an extra hand in fighting." Jayden pointed out.

"Well, the Nighlock knocked Mia out." Kevin said.

"And according to the book of Nighlock, the fog Lauren absorbed puts you into a mind battle. Whatever that means." Antonio explained.

* * *

Lauren was confused. She was back in her isolation training. Did she just imagine all of that happening? She tried to find something wrong, but everything was where she remembered it. She decided to start training again. She practiced the symbol. She was getting close. It would be another month before it was perfect. Another month before she went to see her brother. She decided that if she could imagine doing it, she could do it. She made the symbol exactly as she remembered from when she perfected it. She set it out. _All of a sudden, everything disappeared. She was now standing in a void. "The world was a Nighlock creation. I'm somewhere else. Let's see. I took the fog for Antonio." Lauren tried to work it out. "I'm asleep. I need to wake up. What would always wake me up." She remembered the dream that she could never get through. It only started to appear recently. She was on the battlefield with the rest of them. They were going up against the Nighlock forces. They were greatly outnumbered. Suddenly, Mike and Mia were struck down. Lauren wanted to protect them, but she wasn't fast enough. then Kevin and Emily got knocked down and they were done. Lauren felt so helpless. She knew it was almost over. Suddenly, Jayden and Antonio were thrown down by the main Nighlock. The Nighlock was ready to strike. He brought the attack down. This was where it always ended. But it didn't. It was still going. She was all alone. One girl against the entirety of the Nighlock. She wanted it to end. She wanted confirmation that she was only dreaming. She didn't get it. So she decided to make her own. All of a sudden, she used symbol power to bring back all of her friends. They all were stronger than ever and Lauren led the charge. There was not a problem against the Nighlock now. They were really easy to defeat.  
_

_"No! How could you beat my mind trap?" The main one exclaimed._

_"Simple. I'm the Red Samurai Ranger." Lauren boasted as she destroyed the Nighlock so bad that his second life didn't even happen._

Her eyes opened. She saw Mia lying on a bed next to hers. She got out and saw the other Rangers planning.

"Hello." She said.

"Lauren!" Antonio exclaimed.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Six hours. The Nighlock left soon after and they haven't been back yet, but who knows how long this will last." Jayden said. Lauren noticed that her brother was looking paler than normal.

"Jayden, what's wrong with you?" Lauren asked.

"He's keeping me moving." Emily said.

"The Nighlock froze you in time?" Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah." Emily said. They planned on what to do if the Nighlock attacked.

* * *

"Ooh ah ooh, Master. Your plan is going smoothly." Octoroo told him.

"Those pesky Rangers aren't all destroyed. They could bring our downfall. Scatter the Moogers. I'll appear on Earth soon enough." Xandred commanded.

* * *

Something's coming from the Sanzu River!" Jayden told them.

"Where?" Lauren asked.

"Everywhere." Jayden said.

"Oh no, this is not good, Xandred is here?" Mike asked.

"No, the signatures are all for Moogers. It's like he sent all of them. We're going to have to take them all out." Jayden told them.

"Yeah, anything new?" Mike said.

"We're down a Pink Ranger, and both of the Red Rangers have been handicapped in some way." Kevin said.

"Great pep talk." Antonio said sarcastically.

"But, if we stand as Rangers, we will not be defeated!" Kevin finished.

"Yeah." A voice from the door said. Mia stumbled in the room.

"Mia! Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"It just hurts to do anything, but other than that, yeah." She joked.

"Will you be able to fight?" Jayden asked.

"Probably, but it doesn't matter. I will anyways." Mia told them.

"Well, just in case this is the last time we see each other." Jayden started.

"It won't be." Emily tried to reassure everyone.

"Rangers together!" Jayden yelled.

"Samurai forever!" They all joined in.

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Gold Power."

They all headed to fight the horde.

* * *

The fight had been going better than expected. That is to say, none of them had died yet. Jayden kept getting swarmed by Moogers, in turn causing Emily to slow down letting Moogers surround her. Lauren was trying her best to protect her baby brother, but she couldn't stop them all. All the Rangers were demorphed and forced into one area when suddenly the sky got dark, and the earth began to shake. He was coming. Master Xandred appeared in a giant boat in front of them as red water started to seep through the cracks. The Moogers laid off the attack so they could soak it in. The Rangers used this time to get to higher ground. When they got up there, they saw what seemed like an eternal field of Moogers and Nighlock.

"You know, I always wondered what would happen if they got this far." Mike said. "My imagination was a lot better, 'cause in that we were winning." Mike told them.

"Lauren." Jayden started.

"We're going to have to go down there."

"No, you stay here, they'll ignore you more, and you can work on the Sealing Symbol. If you can hit him on his ship, then all of this will stop." Jayden told her.

"You can't do this! You have two people lives in your hand, I won't let you make me three."

"Lauren. You know as well as I do that the Sealing Symbol is the best chance we have, so, please." Jayden begged. He was getting weaker, the Symbol Power to keep Emily moving was taking damage on his body. He felt like he could sleep for weeks, but he knew that he had to stay awake.

"Jayden, okay." Lauren said. "Just be careful." She told her brother.

"I'll try." He said.

"You guys ready?" He asked the others. They nodded.

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!" They headed down to confront them. They got into the battle and were slicing and dicing and hitting all the Sanzu monsters they could. Jayden was having trouble when he pulled out the Black Box to go into Mega Mode. This gave him enough strength to keep on fighting, and he was able to take down at least three more Nighlock, but there seemed to be no way for them to win.

* * *

"Ha!" Emily screamed at the Nighlock as she attacked. She was trying to hit it when all of a sudden it stopped. In fact, everything stopped. The Moogers, the Nighlock, the Rangers, they all stopped. She looked around.

"Huh?" She said out loud confused. She walked around and nothing was moving, then she realized it. "The Nighlock that froze me was defeated!" Emily said excited, the symbol that Jayden used to get her back from being frozen was now in effect so she could move in a sort-of "hyper-time" _**(Yes, I recently watched Clockstoppers again. Don't judge me.) **_Emily then used this to attack the now still Nighlock. It was just like attacking the training poles. She used her Earth Slicer and went through at least 30 of the Nighlock, but there was still more. She went over to the other Rangers and started helping them.

* * *

Mike was confused. One second he was fighting for his life, and the next one all the Nighlock in his area suddenly were defeated. He didn't question it though, and went after some more, only to find most of them gone. He met up with the other Rangers.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Where's Emily?" Mia wondered.

"Emily!" Jayden said excited. "She did this!"

"What?" Kevin asked.

"One of these Nighlock froze her, right? And when he was defeated, the effects reversed, meaning that Emily is moving super fast and has taken out the Nighlock and Moogers for us!" Jayden was going on.

"But, where is she?" Antonio asked.

* * *

Emily finished off the last of the Nighlock, and she wondered how she would get out of this. She tried to think of something, when it hit her. She went over to the Rangers, who were all together and she grabbed Jayden by the arm. She pulled him away and saw him grabbing his Samuraizer. He slowly drew a symbol and Emily kept pulling him so that he would know where she was. She got a long ways before Jayden activated the symbol and suddenly she fell over the struggling Red Ranger.

"Emily!" Jayden said picking her up.

"Jayden, what did you do?"

"I canceled my speed symbol, you saved us. You saved the world." Jayden said hugging her.

"Rangers! How could you defeat my army so easily?" Master Xandred bellowed. They all looked, Xandred, Dayu, and Octoroo were the last ones left.

"We're Power Rangers!" Mike boasted.

"Well then, see how you face off against us!" The three of them hopped down from the ship onto the Earth. Octoroo and Dayu headed for the other Rangers, while Xandred headed straight for Jayden and Emily. Jayden stood in front of her, still a little weakened from the symbol.

"You won't harm her." Jayden threatened.

"Red Ranger, you are the one who lied to them, why should they trust you?" Xandred yelled.

"Because, whether or not I told the truth, we're a team. And a family. And we will never back down." Jayden told him.

"So be it! Yellow Ranger, prepare to see your leader die!" Master Xandred went in for the attack, when something stopped him. He was frozen in place. He couldn't move. He started getting dragged back to the ship.

"What is happening?" Xandred asked incredulously.

"I can answer that." Lauren told him as she came down from her place. "You are now sealed. I've finished working on the symbol. You're done Xandred." Lauren told him.

"What? Nooooooooo!" Xandred yelled as him and his ship were pulled back down and the Sanzu River water went down. Dayu and Octoroo were also pulled back from the other Rangers and they all disappeared.

"We did it!" Mike celebrated loudly for all of them to hear.

"Yeah, we did." Lauren said, before falling unconscious.

"Lauren!" Emily said. "Jayden, help me get her-" Jayden passed out too.

"Guys! Hurry!" Emily said. The other Rangers went quickly to where Emily was.

"What? No! Lauren!" Antonio said.

"We need to get them back to the Shiba House." Kevin said, leading the team on their final mission. _To protect the Red Rangers._

* * *

Jayden opened his eyes, he was in the hospital room. Emily was sitting next to his bed.

"Emily." He said weakly. "How long was I out?"

"Two months." Emily said solemnly.

"What?!" Jayden said springing back.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Three hours at the most." Emily calmed him down. "If it wasn't for you, we'd all be gone."

"You destroyed the army." Jayden said.

"Because you cast the symbol on me." Emily countered.

"Look, I'm the one who took out Xandred, so can you please stop arguing?" Lauren said waking up.

"Hey sis." Jayden said.

"Well, we did it. We're done." Lauren said.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked.

"Go on. Live life. Stuff like that." Lauren told her.

"What about you two?" Emily asked.

"We'll be fine." Jayden told her, looking her in the eyes and telling her something with them. _I love you._

"Will we see each other again?" Emily asked them.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to the others, so that we don't make all our plans without them." Lauren said. The three of them headed out.

"You're awake!" Mia said excitedly. "We're talking about what we're going to do!"

"Yeah!" Mike said enthusiastically.

"I just talked to my swim coach, and if I start training again now, I could be in the running for the Olympics!" Kevin told them.

"Wow, congratulations."

"Yeah, and I'm going to cooking school to hone my skills." Mia told them. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, thank you." Mia said sarcastically.

"What about you, Mike?" Jayden asked.

"I'm going to college." He said.

"Really?" Emily asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm going to apply to where Rachel goes." _**(Rachel is my OC girlfriend for Mike, she appears in One More Night And One More Time, Just Spread Your Wings, and A Very Merry Power Rangers Samurai Christmas 2: Electric Boogaloo.)**_

"That's great!" Lauren said.

"Well, now I guess it's me." Antonio started. "I'm going on a worldwide yearlong fishing cruise, but you know." He paused, looking at the others. "I have two tickets." He said. "Lauren?" He asked.

"Um, uh." She looked at her brother. He smiled.

"Go for it." He told her.

"Okay." Lauren said.

"What about you Em? Got any plans?" Mia asked.

"Not really. Before I would have gone home to Serena, but now." _**(To understand what happened to Serena, read Rangers Apart, Sisters Forever) **_"Um, I guess I could still go home, but there's nothing to do." Emily said.

"What about your friends?" Jayden asked. _**(Also from RASF, as I acronymed it to)**_

"Well, there is them, but, you'll be so alone." She said talking to Jayden.

"I have Ji. He'll be here, taking care of the place. It'll be just like before." He told her, sort-of believing what he was saying.

"Except." She said trying to lead him.

"Except for the fact that I'll have a broken heart if we're not together." Jayden told her.

"Aww." The girls said, and the guys jokingly mocked him, knowing that they would say the same thing to their girl.

"So, what do we do?" Emily asked.

"Well, we could become part of S.H.I.E.L.D." Jayden joked. _**(Again, RASF)**_

"Does he mean the one the Avengers are with?" Mike whisper asked to Kevin. Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"And help the Avengers?" Emily played along with it.

"And maybe I could get a house with some of the money that I have." Jayden said.

"So I don't have to live with my mom and dad." Emily continued.

"And then we'll invite people over for parties."

"And make sure we have extra bedrooms."

"And enough space for all our friends, Ranger or otherwise." Jayden was really getting into it, trying to make Emily crack.

"And a nursery." Emily said, hoping to make him be the less confident one.

"Why not two?" Jayden countered.

"Plus with that, we'll need a large living room." Emily said.

"Way ahead of you, and a sizable kitchen."

"Are they planning out their future in front of us?" Antonio asked Lauren. She smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"And it can't be too far out in the country." Emily told him.

"But not too much in the city." He argued.

"And we can't forget to still have money for food and other stuff." Emily reminded him.

"I know, plus the wedding and honeymoon, you're lucky I've got a savings account with a lot of money in it." Jayden told her.

"Was that your proposal?" Emily asked trying to get a break.

"No, when that happens, you'll know." Jayden said without missing a beat.

"Oh, I will?" Emily asked.

"Yes, you will." Jayden said.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." Emily sighed, admitting defeat.

"So, I guess we're all leaving." Mike said, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Yeah. Let's go pack." Jayden told them. They all went to their rooms. Jayden started putting away all of his clothes from his dresser when he saw what was on top of it. A small stuffed Yellow Samurai Ranger. He put it there after what they decided was their first 'official' date. _**(For information on that, see, Wait, Is This Our Second Date?)**_ He looked at it and shook his head in amusement. He would always have a little Emily with him, wherever the two of them went off to.

* * *

"Man, I knew I should have listened to Kevin." Mike said, trying to get all his clothes that were thrown around the floor into his suitcase. "Kevin would've folded them before he tried to get everything in. He's probably almost done."

* * *

Kevin was almost done packing. He looked at the picture of him and Mia, he would keep it with him while he was training and she was learning to cook._ "Thank you." _Kevin thought, knowing that if he said it out loud, Mia would walk in. He finished packing and went out to wait for the others.

* * *

Lauren didn't really have much to pack, since she always kept her stuff in the suitcase, but there was some new stuff that she needed to find room for. Pictures, mostly. Her and Antonio, her and Jayden, her with the whole team. She looked at them and smiled. They were the first people about her age that she knew, and they were some of the greatest friends she could ask for.

* * *

Mia was prepared since the last few nights she had been getting her stuff ready, confident that she would be able to leave her with the world better than ever. The team lived up to her hopes, and because of a few unseen elements, namely Emily, they did better than she thought. Even with her best hopes, somebody was be sorta hurt, but not for real. Mia smiled as she thought about it. She headed out for the entryway.

* * *

Antonio had his cart and fishing supplies packed. Now he had to get to the optional stuff, like different clothes and stuff like that. He packed everything he could, and then just decided to let Ji figure out what to do with the rest. He smiled thinking about his mentor's reaction.

* * *

Emily was surprisingly having the easiest time packing, since over half her stuff that she took to her house was still in the suitcase, and what wasn't easily fit. She packed everything and started thinking about the life that she was going to have. "This is for you, Serena." Emily whispered to herself. _**(To understand half of that, RASF.)**_

* * *

The Rangers were talking at the entryway when the last of them arrived.

"Hey, party's here." Mike said, dragging a suitcase that looked like it was bound to burst.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Kevin asked.

"No." Mike admitted.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Jayden said.

"Sure, but we could meet up again, in a year." Antonio said.

"Yeah, see the gold medals that Kevin'll win." Mia said.

"And visit Jayden and Emily's house." Kevin said.

"And taste some of Mia's _hopefully _improved cooking." Mike said. She glared at him.

"What, if you're going to cooking school, I expect your cooking to get better." Mike defended himself. Everyone else laughed at that.

"So, for our final goodbye." Jayden said, holding his fist out. The others got around and touched their fist to his.

"Rangers, Together!" Jayden said building up.

"Samurai, Forever!" They all screamed as loud as they could.

"Whoo, Spring Break, whoo!" Mike said fake screaming running out the gate with his stuff. Mia and Kevin left next, but they had to go different directions, so they kissed and headed off.

"See you bro." Lauren said.

"See you sis." Jayden smiled and watched Lauren and Antonio head off to the cruised.

"Well, we better get going." Emily said.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, aside from the time spent at your house, and when I left you guys because I felt like I couldn't help. I've been here."

"It's hard to leave home, but we've all got to someday." Emily told him.

"Yeah." Jayden said. "Hey, Ji!" Jayden got Ji's attention. "Take good care of this place, like you always do!" He smiled and headed out the gate with Emily to start their lives together.

"I will, Jayden." Ji said as he watched over the now empty except for him Shiba house. "I will." Ji went to the main room and found his helmet. "But first, I'm going for a ride." Ji said as he headed for his motorcycle.

* * *

_Some Time Later:_

"Mike!" Rachel said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm officialy a part of this college now!" He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"And the gold medal winner, Kevin Richardson." The announcer said.

* * *

"Mia, this is the greatest thing I have ever eaten." Her cooking teacher told her.

"You're just saying that." Mia said trying to be humble.

"Maybe, but it is up there." The instructor said.

* * *

"Wow, Lauren, how do you manage to catch fish so easily?" Antonio asked as she filled up a cooler in 30 minutes.

"I guess the fish just prefer women." She joked.

* * *

"Okay, and just sign here." The real estate agent said. Jayden did so.

"Congratulations Mr. Burkholder." _**(This is the name I gave him since the beginning, I think, I've always imagined him with this last name, anyways) **_"You and Ms. Taylor are now the owners of this house." _**(That's my Emily last name, don't judge me.)**_

"Yay!" Emily said excited. This house was almost everything they could've wanted. The only thing missing was something that could easily be fixed. "You know that we're gonna have to change a guest room into another nursery, right?" Emily asked.

"Why?" Jayden asked. "This house already has one."

"You said you wanted two." Emily twisted his words from that arguement back at him.

"I was just trying to make you crack."

"Well, so was I!" Emily said.

"Well then, do you want to see if the master bedroom will be good enough?" Jayden asked.

"Oh, you naughty boy."

"Not like that." Jayden said. "I was going to take a nap. It's been a long day."

"Sure." Emily said.

"And maybe later." Jayden suggested.

"Oh, you _naughty _boy." Emily said.

"You know that's why you love me."

"As I recall, it was your good looks that attracted me to you." Emily said.

"That all?" Jayden asked.

"No, your selflessness, and all around personality."

"Well then, I'm going to take a nap." Jayden repeated as he headed to the bedroom. Emily followed and soon after the two of them were asleep. Their lives may not turn out the way that they had planned, but they knew one thing. The world was safe, because of them.

_**And there you have it. **_That's it? **_(To understand who this is, please read The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2, which for some reason is, even to this day, my most read per month story. I don't get it.) _**Really, you're trying to explain me. Hi. I'm Robert. I'm his brother/schizophrenia depending on how I'm feeling. I'm also a self insert character that he made early in his career and has not freed yet, despite promising me multiple times that he would let me go! _**(To understand the references read, well, any one of my fics, except for Shattered, so far, and especially Epic Love, since that's where the schizophrenia started from) **_Oh, sure, that's where it started. **_Was that sarcasm? _**Yes. _**Okay then, review people. **_Hey, aw who am I kidding. You can tell them if you want.


End file.
